logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Disney/Other
Characters (1998-2001 only) These were used with bumpers from 1998 to 2001. micky.png|Mickey Mouse Toon Disney 1998 Logo Donald Duck variant lolgo.png|Donald Duck (1) Toon Disney character Goofy (cowboy).jpeg|Goofy (as a cowboy) DisneyToonDisney-Donald Duck Is Upside Down!.gif|Donald Duck (2) Toondisney1998logosonicthehedge hog lolgo.gif|Sonic the Hedgehog 1998doondisneytigger logo toon.png|Tigger (1) ToonDisneyinTimonPumba.png|Pumbaa ToonDisney-Chip-and-Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale TOon disney lgo herciles the animatd series.png|Hercules pluto.png|Pluto The Dog pooh_bear.png|Pooh Bear tigger.png|Tigger (2) IMG 20150103 183127.JPG|Roo Toon Disney characters Scrooge McDuck and nephews.jpg|Scrooge McDuck and nephews (DuckTales) IMG_20150103_183104.JPG|Darkwing Duck max_goof.png|Max Goof OldToonDisney Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin OldToonDisney Baloo1.jpg|Baloo (TaleSpin) OldToonDisney Baloo2.jpg|Baloo (Jungle Cubs) OldToonDisney_Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat OldToonDisney_Chip.jpg|Chip OldToonDisney_FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat OldToonDisney_Goliath.jpg|Goliath OldToonDisney_SorcererMickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse as the Sorcerer's Apprentice OldToonDisney_Nosedive.jpg|Nosedive Flashblade OldToonDisney_Roo.jpg|Roo OldToonDisney_Lexington.jpg|Lexington OldToonDisney_Goofy2.jpg|Goofy OldToonDisney_Ursula.jpg|Ursula OldToonDisney_Timon.jpg|Timon Onscreen bugs Toon Disney onscreen bug 1998.jpg|1998-2001 bug in the US seen during an episode of DuckTales. Toon Disney onscreen bug 2000 uk.jpg|2000-2003 bug in international versions (the United Kingdom in this case during a logo ID). Toon Disney Onscreen bug 2004.jpg|2001-2004 bug in the US seen during an episode of Darkwing Duck. Toon_Disney_onscreen_bug_2004.jpg|2004-2009 bug in the US seen during an episode of 101 Dalmatians (series). Toon Disney colored onscreen bug.jpg|The red, yellow, and black bug used in international versions (Germany in this case as seen during a different episode of Darkwing Duck). toon_disney_1.jpg|The international Toon Disney +1 bug (Italy in this case) as seen during an episode of Fillmore. ,j,jnh,lhj..PNG|This bug was used in Japan from 2005-2009 Bumpers 1998-2002 Toon Disney bumper - 101 Dalmatians (1998-2002).jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' Toon Disney bumper - Bonkers (1998-2002).jpg|''Bonkers'' Toon_Disney_bumper_-_Darkwing_Duck_(1998-2002).jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' Toon Disney bumper - Gargoyles (1998-2002).jpg|''Gargoyles'' Toon Disney bumper - Goof Troop (1998-2002).jpg|''Goof Troop'' Toon Disney bumper - Quack Pack (1998-2002).jpg|''Quack Pack'' Toon Disney bumper - TaleSpin (1998-2001).jpg|''TaleSpin'' Toon Disney bumper - Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2002).jpg|''Timon & Pumbaa'' 2004-2009 20170812_123208.png|Blue Variant Used On Bumpers 20170724 161706.png|"Toon Disney's Big Movie Show" Screenshot_20170724-161847.png|Mighty Ducks 20170724 160346.png|''Disney's House of Mouse'' (blue) 20170724_164441.png|''101 Dalmatians (series)'' 20170724_160505.png|Pepper Ann 20170724_155052.png|''Kim Possible'' 20170724 160239.png|''Teacher's Pet'' 20170724 154547.png|''Toon Disney's To Infinity And Beyond A Thon'' 20170812_191922.png|Totally Gnarly Surf O Rama Marathon 20170812_191901.png|Stealin' The Spotlight Marathon 20170724 164549.png|''Summer'' 20170812_191945.png|Summer Movie Splash 2 20170812_120356.png|Kids Rule Bullies Drool Marathon 20170724_154412.png|Red Variant Used On Bumpers 20170812_115441.png|Toon Disney's Big Movie Show (Version 2) 20170724 161220.png|''Teacher's Pet'' 20170724 160607.png|Disney's House of Mouse (red) Toon Disney Kim Possible bumper.jpg|''Kim Possible'' 20170812_125455.png|Toon Disney's To Infinity And Beyond A Thon (Version 2) 20170812_121422.png|Dive In Movie Week 20170812_195348.png|After Class Laugh Attack 20170812_121520.png|Splish Splash Movie Bash 20170812_195327.png|President's Day Premeire Party 20170724 162651.png|''Train'' (Worldwide) 20170812_125608.png|Double Dip Movie Trip 20170812_195433.png|Spring Break Animal Beach Party 20170812_123545.png|Movie Stars Heading 20170812_115501.png|4th Of July Independence Day 20170812_134217.png|Gaspar's Loco A-Thon Toon Disney 2005-2009.jpg|Toon Disney's Big Movie Show (Version 3) (2007-2009) 20170728_155437.png|The BrotherHood (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody & Phineas and Ferb) (2008) 20170812_121355.png|Monster Bustin' Movie Week 20170812_133438.png|Winter Variant Promos 2004-2009 20170724_161459.png|Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) 20170812_120447.png|ABC Family & Toon Disney Promo 20170812_133529.png|Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004) (A) 20170724_162212.png|Widescreen Version Used On Dragon Booster (2004) 20170812_191118.png|Toon Disney Jetix Logo Used On Bumpers 20170724_162248.png|Logo With Channel (Only Used On Power Rangers S.P.D.) (2005) 20170812_132335.png|Power Rangers: SPD (2005) 20170724_161936.png|W.i.t.c.h. Apart of Jetix (2005) 20170725_191945.png|Pink And Yellow Marathon (Apart of Jetix) (2005) 20170724_154621.png|Get Ed (Apart of Jetix) (2005) 20170725_192326.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force Apart of Jetix (2006) 20170724_155444.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force (Pink Ranger) Apart of Jetix (2006) 20170724_155532.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force (Blue Ranger) Apart of Jetix (2006) 20170724_155613.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force (Red Ranger) Apart of Jetix (2006) 20170726_193704.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force (Yellow Ranger) Apart of Jetix (2006) 20170726_193745.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force (Green Ranger) Apart of Jetix (2006) Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel Category:Toon Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney